What to Expect when you are Expecting
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Maka is now twenty-two years old and so is Tsubaki and Patty and they have just gotten the thrill of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Twenty-two year old Maka looked down at the clear blue pregnancy test, ashamed of what it said. Pounding on the bathroom door broke her out of her little daydream and pulled her into the real world.

"So what does it say?" Asked a low masculine voice, but Maka was too shocked to answer her husband, instead she made a high pitched squeak in her mouth.

"Maka, it's okay to tell me" said the voice. Maka stood up from the toilet and pulled her panties and pants up and made her way to the door, gripping the pregnancy test, Maka flung opened the door and shoved the test to her husband.

"You read it" she told him and made way to the kitchen to get some orange juice. A loud yell was heard as Maka opened the refrigerator.

"MAKA" yelled the guy. His snowy white hair flying into view, "are you sure of what this says?" He asked her.

"You read it, I read it, I am pretty sure that this is the real deal" she told him. He took several deep breaths and calmed down a bit.

"But, are you sure?" He asked her as calmly as he could without squeaking.

"We can go to the doctors if you want to, to make sure." She told him. He nodded and took her little hand.

"No matter what the doctor says, I will always be with you, Maka" he told her. Maka smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Soul, that is all I can ask for now" she told him with a big smile on her face. Soul kissed her gently on the lips and then realized something.

"What are we going to tell the others?" He asked her, her forest green eyes widened and looked at him, quite fearful as well.

"Worse yet, what are we going to tell Papa?" She asked. Spirit barely even allowed Soul to marry Maka, but now how will they even tell him that she was pregnant? He would surely kill Soul once he found out Soul impregnated his precious baby girl.

"This is bad" Soul said. "This is really bad!"

"Thank you captain Obvious"

"Maka, this isn't a joking matter, your father is going to kill me!" Soul exclaimed.

"I know, Soul, I know!" Maka told him.

"So, what are we going to do about?" Soul asked.

"How about we tell him over the phone and then lock the door and hide under our bed" Maka suggested.

"Maka"

"Yes, Soul"

"That is a terrible idea."

"I know, Soul, I know all about my terrible ideas."

"Okay, seriously, what do you think we should do about you father?" Soul asked again.

"I don't know, maybe get him really drunk and then tell him, so the next morning he will be suffering from a massive hangover that he won't even remember" Maka told him. Soul eyes lit up and he picked up Maka and kissed her.

"Maka that is a wonderful idea" Soul exclaimed. Soul put her down and Maka gave him a questioning look.

"Really I thought it was the worst idea in existence" Maka told him.

"Think about it, if we get him super drunk then he won't even know what we are even talking about!" Soul explained.

"Okay, we'll try it, but first we need to tell the others before we tell Papa" Maka told him.

"Right"

**Later at Kid's mansion**

"Hiya, Soul, Maka, what brings you here?" Asked the rather bubbly Patty to her friends, "do you need more couple counseling, because if you do then you will have to wait because sis is recently working on Chrona's new relationship" Patty told them, before skipping off into the kitchen to help Kid cook tonight's dinner.

"Patty, I'll be right back do not I repeat do not touch anything sharp, start a fire, touch the stove, just don't touch anything" Kid told her while exiting the kitchen to find his guests.

"Hello, Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki will be here soon, so please have a seat" Kid told them. They nodded and made way for the black and white living room and sat down on the nice couch.

"PATTY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!" Kid hollered.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but it looked so touchable that I had too!"

"Yo, Kid, do I have to take you and Patty in for more couple counseling?" Liz asked. Her hair was pinned up in a rather tight bun and she had on fake purple glasses that were sliding off of her nose a bit. She had on a dark purple blouse with a matching skirt that went up to her knees; she also wore black stocking that covered her pale skin then to finish off the look were four inch pumps.

"No, Liz, we are fine-PATTY GIVE ME BACK THAT KNIFE!" Kid hollered. Liz rolled her eyes and walked over to were Maka and Soul where.

"So what brings you two here?" She asked, sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"Oh, um, it's a surprise" Maka told her.

"If it's more a surprise than Patty gave me this morning-"

"PATTY DROP IT!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"I like shiny things!"

"Come on, Patty, think of the you know what"

"Oh, the-"

"Shh, Patty it is a surprise!"

"Ohh, I love surprises! What is my surprise? A Pinky Pie shirt?"

"No, Patty, the surprise to everyone"

"Ohh, that surprise!"

"Yes, Patty that surprise, now Patty, hand over the knife!"

"Okay"

"Man, I just want some peace and quiet in here!" Liz complained. Just then the doorbell rang and mighty shouts were made outside.

"Why now?" Liz complained, getting up to go to the door. "Hey, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and INEOSESE!"

"Oh, no" Maka complained, stuffing her face into Soul's shirt sleeve.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Me neither! But I got a phone call from Patty and she told me to come over, something really important huh?" Ineosese asked Liz.

"Yeah, it is huge"

"Huger then the time when Patty and Kid announced that they were getting married"

"It's huge, now let's get you inside, you must be cold!"

"**HELLO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"** Black*Star announced, Tsubaki was right next to him trying to get the now crazed man to quiet down.

"Please, Black*Star be quiet for one second!" Tsubaki begged her husband.

"**I WILL NOT QUIET DOWN, MORTAL!" **Black*Star hollered.

"No video games for a week" Tsubaki told him, and Black*Star was quiet for the rest of the day.

"So, how are you?" Tsubaki asked, as she stepped inside of the mansion.

"Doing well thanks" Liz told her.

"Hey, sis"

"Yes, Patty?"

"You are needed in the kitchen" Patty told her. Liz nodded and went into the kitchen. Patty sat down on the couch with Soul and Maka and sighed.

"So, why aren't you in the kitchen helping Kid?" Maka asked her.

"He banished me out here for ten minutes because I wouldn't stop touching knives" Patty told them. They all nodded and went back to talking.

"So, Tsubaki, what have you been doing?" Maka asked her friend.

"Trying to keep this little monkey here out of trouble, you know sometimes I feel that most of the time Black*Star is really just a five year old that I am babysitting" Tsubaki told them, while patting a pouting Black*Star's head.

**10 minutes later…**

"Patty, you can come back now!" Kid told her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he told her. Patty smiled and looked into his golden eyes.

"I am sorry for touching the knives when you told me not to" Patty told him.

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Kid!" Kid and Patty then walked back into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"You know they are the weirdest couple ever" Ineoesese said.

"I never expected them to end up together" Soul announced. They all nodded in agreement, and that was when dinner was announced.

"We got yummy treats tonight!" Patty told them. "Today we are serving gumbo!" She told them. She was obviously really excited about it and couldn't wait to dig in.

"We watched _The Princess and the Frog_ yesterday and Patty really wanted to make gumbo." Liz explained, taking a seat by Ineosese.

"I love that movie!" Maka said.

They all ate the rather delicious gumbo and talked about useless things. It was like old times again when they were back in Shibusen at least it felt that way. All of the sudden, Patty raced out of the kitchen and straight into the bathroom, with Kid closely behind her.

"Liz, what's up with, Patty?" Soul asked. But Liz didn't answer, instead she ate some more of her gumbo and ignored Soul's question.

"Sorry about that, everyone" Patty said coming back into the kitchen and taking her seat again.

"Are you okay, Patty?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Patty said weakly. And then they continue to eat the gumbo.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ha! Finished chapter one…okay this story was created because I have a severe case of writers block from my other story about the four snow whites…yeah it is really bad…so this story and all of my other stories that are currently in the process of being uploaded and all that jazz will not be updated or uploaded that much because I have Annie rehearsal all week this week and I have to do work because my teacher's gave me work…what fun. Yes and then it is also my birthday this week…this Thursday to be precise…oh joy. Any way then the week after this week my it's my brother's birthday, and then for our birthdays we are going to Harry Potter world and I am going to get my wand…can't wait! So I hope you enjoyed this. Bye bye!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter to **_**'What to Expect when you are Expecting'**_** is now up! Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Okay, and then I said to the-" Maka was interrupted by Soul gently patting her hand, and shaking his head.

"Maka, I'm sorry, but you're not very good at making jokes" Soul told her, and gently as he could. Maka looked at him teary eyed and started to cry.

"So you don't like my jokes?" Maka asked him. Soul began to panic and everyone at the table was staring at him. He didn't know what to say to her, she just kept crying.

"No, Maka, I'm sorry I meant Black*Star's jokes, but I like your jokes!" Soul told her. Maka wiped the tears off her face and looked at Soul.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Really" Soul told her. She smiled and went back to telling her rather horrible jokes to everyone. Patty looked up from her now empty plate. A smile curled onto her face and she looked at everyone.

"DESSERT!" Patty shouted, making everyone jump. Kid stood up from the head table, and took Patty by the hand and led her over to the refrigerator.

"**ALL RIGHT, I HAVE BEEN QUIET FOR TOO LONG! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR THE STAR OF THIS SHOW TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"** Black*Star shouted. Everyone groaned about what ever Black*Star had to say.

"Black*Star, please stop it! It isn't time yet!" Tsubaki pleaded to her crazed husband.

"**QUIET MORTAL!"** Tsubaki gave him a stern look and shook her head. **"I MEAN…UH**, I love you, Tsubaki" Black*Star whispered. Tsubaki gave him a pat on his head and smiled at Soul and Maka.

"So, is there anything new with you two?" She asked. They didn't answer, because just then, Patty and Kid came out holding a large circular chocolate cake with eight strawberries on the top. Black*Star looked at it hungrily and looked like he was going to gobble it all up as soon as it hit the table.

"Ladies first, Black*Star" Kid told him. Black*Star pouted for a bit and then looked at Kid.

"**YOUR GOD SHOULD GO FIRST!" **He shouted.

"Black*Star" Tsubaki warned.

"Okay ladies first!" Black*Star said frantically. He was obviously scared about what Tsubaki might do to him if he didn't stop.

"Good" Tsubaki said smiling. Patty giggled and looked at the cake that Kid was cutting. It would be soon when she would tell her friends, very soon. Patty then started to pass plates to everyone at the table, along with plastic forks **(1)**.

When everyone had their cake Patty and Kid sat down to theirs. Then Maka cleared her throat and everyone stopped eating and looked at her.

"Soul and I have something to tell you" she told her friends. They looked at her expectantly, which made her a little nervous. "Soul, you tell them" she told him, not looking at him. Soul groaned but obeyed her and cleared his throat.

"Well, um, Maka, well" Soul started but never finished, instead he looked at Maka for support. She looked at him and made a face at him.

"Soul and I are going to be parents" she told them.

"You're going to adopt?" Tsubaki asked her friend. The others nodded their heads at Maka, obviously agreeing with what Tsubaki said.

"No, we are having a baby" she told them. They then exploded with cheering. Everyone was congratulating Maka and Soul for their soon to be baby.

"So, Patty, what was it that you were going to tell us?" Maka asked through the shouts of everyone. Patty looked at her, and then giggled a bit.

"Oh, that, Maka-chan" she said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Patty. "Well, Kid and I also have a bun in the oven" she told them. Tsubaki looked down at her cake and giggled a bit.

"**WELL, TSUBAKI AND I ALSO PREGNANT! HAHAHAHA!"** Black*Star shouted. Everyone stopped talking once again and Tsubaki turned crimson red.

"Black*Star, we don't know that for sure!" She told him. Black*Star didn't listen and kept laughing like a lunatic. She gave him a fierce look. He stopped immediately, and looked at Tsubaki, and then the others.

"She might be pregnant" he told him, in an inside voice **(2)**.

"We have to check with the doctor before we know for sure" Tsubaki told them.

"Soul and I are doing that tomorrow, and then we are taking my Papa out to tell him" Maka told them. They shuddered at the thought of Spirit knowing that Maka was pregnant.

"Good luck with that, Maka, and Soul, we will make a funeral ready for you" Kid promised.

"Try not to die, Soul!" Patty said happily.

"I'll try not to" Soul promised.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Back at Soul and Maka's apartment**

"Soul, can you make an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Dane, please?" Maka asked as she dried her wet hair. Soul got up from the kitchen table and went over to the phone.

"Sure" he said to her. She smiled and went into their room to get dressed for bed. Soul picked up the phone and dialed the number for the clinic.

"Death City Clinic, how may I help you?" Asked a very bored person, Soul didn't know what to say to this, but he had to make an appointment.

"Yes, hi, can I make an appointment for tomorrow at 8:00 am?" Soul asked the person at the other end.

"Which doctor?" Asked the person, Soul rummaged through his head. Which doctor was it again? Oh yeah Dr. Dane.

"Dr. Dane" Soul told the person.

"Okay, tomorrow at 8:00 am, right?" The person asked.

"Yes you are correct" Soul told the person. The person on the other end sighed and rummaged through some papers.

"Name?" She asked.

"Soul and Maka Evans" Soul told her.

"The mother's name" she said.

"Oh, Maka Evans" Soul said to her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Mr. Evans." The person hung up the phone. Soul let out a sigh and hung up. Just then, Maka came out of their room, dressed in a long T-shirt and pajama pants.

"What time?" She asked.

"8:00 am" he answered. Maka groaned and went into their room.

"Well, I'm going to bed" she told him. Soul nodded and followed her to bed.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if this chapter is so crappy I was writing this in a rush. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter: Spirit finds out! Oh the joy! Any hoo, I saw the Avengers today for Mother's day….IT WAS AWESOME! I loved Thor and Hawk Eye! Hehee! Next chapter of this hopefully this week or next week! I hoped all of you people had a nice Mother's day and Happy Mother's day to all those Mothers out there I hoped you enjoyed your special day! **

**Please Review I will be the happiest person in the world if you do! Thanks!**

_**Patty Loves Giraffes~**_

**P.S This is how I pictured the cake to be: a href="/images/chocolate%20cake%20with%20strawberries" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/b331/iheartnoodlemantra/Food%20Porn/Cake/tumblr_l4ypnykNkz1qbkb08o1_" border="0" alt="Chocolate Cake with Glazed Strawberries Pictures, Images and Photos"/a**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IM SORRY!

**Hi everyone, Patty Loves Giraffes here. Okay, I won't be updating for a while because my computer totally shut down on me again and it needs to be repaired (I'm using my brother's computer at the moment) and my brother doesn't let me go on his computer unless I ask him nicely. This goes for all of my stories, so all of them that are NOT completed will be put on hiatus. I am sorry for the inconvenience, and I am really upset that this happened once again. First time was with my stupid charger, and now it is with the whole computer.**

**After I come back, I will update the following in this order:**

**Life now- High school of the Dead with OC's…still is accepting.**

**What to expect when you're expecting- Soul Eater.**

**If I met Death the Kid-Soul Eater.**

**The Four Snow whites and the seven dwarves: Soul Eater.**

**The Old and the New- Soul Eater OC's, still is accepting OC's.**

**And Baby makes: Legend Of Korra.**

**Memories We Made Together (originally called Promise BTW) - Legend of Korra.**

**I'm In the Band-Legend of Korra.**

**Now, this list might take a few days, so please don't be mad at me. Life Now by the way will always have new characters coming in and out, so please be prepared because some will die, as I have told all of the people on my story. For the Old and the New, I need more teachers. Please keep sending in OC's. Good bye for now, my beautiful readers, and keep reading.**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**


End file.
